


Resolute Light

by Veneto_Offices



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veneto_Offices/pseuds/Veneto_Offices
Summary: Kanin is a Guardian, but after ending up in the Pokemon world through means he cannot remember, he has to figure out how to best keep his cover and get back to his world while not dying his final death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A Brand New World

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on Pokemon Vendetta, I just had this idea cooking in my head for a while.

My head was splintering, I could barely form coherent thoughts to what was around me.

A distressed voice filled my mind, "Wake up, please Kanin…"

I realized that I was lying down, my body felt like I had just got punched by a fellow Titan right in the gut.

"Rose… why does everything hurt?" I asked sarcastically.

"I can't remember, I was about to ask you how we even got here, but seeing as you don't remember I'll try to call our ship for transmat." she said in a much more calm voice.

Opening my eyes revealed that I was in the middle of a forest, if I had to guess I ended up in the European Dead Zone somehow.

I got up and looked at myself, nothing appeared off other then my lack of weapons…

"Your armor should be fine," Rose appeared and started a scan on me, "I didn't see anything wrong with it, the stuff Shaxx makes is nearly invulnerable after all."

"What happened to my gun?" I asked, glancing around the area and seeing nothing of interest.

Rose pulsated as a wave of Light went into the area around us, scanning for anything of use.

"I don't know, do you remember anything about what could have happened to us?" she asked.

There was a huge lapse in my memory, I remember fighting all manner of ugly beasts from every corner of the solar system, I remember my adventures with a few Guardian friends I had, I remember my first ever revive, but practically nothing else…

I couldn't remember how I got here, not what happened, I couldn't even remember if I was still on MY earth, or if I was in the infinite forest and was trapped in a Vex simulation.

Maybe I messed with the wrong Hive Wizard and got blasted through space, who knows at this point.

"No, I remember about as much as you." I said with a little annoyance.

Rose suddenly started frantically scanning the area, "The ship isn't responding to any of my inputs, it's signal is completely gone like it was destroyed… none of the coms are working either, we're on our own apparently."

I stood still for a moment, I had to make sure my Light was still with us.

"Before we do anything, I need to confirm something." I said while cracking my fists.

I reached for the heavens above, a shield of pure purple void surrounded my arm before I struck a nearby tree with it, causing the tree to shatter into tiny pieces.

With swing of my arm, I threw the shield at another tree at blazing speed, having the same effect, I then channeled arc energy and jumped with little grace into the air before slamming down onto the ground in a blue explosion.

Dirt was kicked up in all directions, leaving a smoking crater where I landed.

I felt a fire well up from somewhere within me, a hammer made of orange solar energy formed in my hands as I threw it into the ground to not start a fire.

Sparks and explosions kicked up even more dirt into the air, I barely saw in front of myself.

"Least my powers are working still." I said plainly while flexing my right arm.

Rose sighed, "You tree killing skills are unmatched."

I chuckled before looking around the forest again, the dirt finally settling down enough for me to see.

"Lets just follow the sun till we find something familiar looking." Rose said.

Without responding I started off into the wooded area, following the sun as Rose requested of me.

After a few minutes of walking she started to talk.

"How do you think we got here?" Rose asked while floating around my head.

"We fight things bigger than us all the time, from Vex Minotaurs to Hive Knights, maybe we fought something that finally beat us." I said.

Rose scanned my armor again, "Something is off, there are traces of Hive magic on your armor, maybe we actually did mess with a Wizard."

Hive Wizards were scary buggers. One wrong move could mean dying your last death for you and your entire fireteam if you weren't careful. Despite my reckless behavior at times, I still knew to keep my distance and only get close with one when I had the chance to punch it or use my gun, a stolen Fallen Captain's flak cannon, more formally known as a 'Lord of Wolves'.

Just thinking of shooting that lovely thing again makes me nervous for its whereabouts, a gun doesn't disappear after all.

"I'm more concerned about where my weapon is, have you found a trace yet?" I asked impatiently.

A ping sounded in my HUD, she found the trace, "Yes, thankfully, now we can cook with gasoline again." she said with a sigh.

I laughed, "What's wrong with finding my gun? You sound disappointed at that."

"We don't know where we are, for we know we got sent through time or space, maybe having that gun and armor will make us stick out like a black eye." she said with a little worry in her voice.

"I'm a Titan, I'm meant to stick out, first one in, last one ou-"

"SHHH, on your left, where your gun is supposed to be." she suddenly whispered.

I saw my gun, but someone was holding it, he looked about as tall as me if I didn't have my armor on, he had a dark green sweater and blond hair along with some sort of creature behind him I couldn't recognize.

"Course of action?" I asked, I was drawing a blank.

Rose disappeared before her voice appeared in my head, "You want your gun back, right? Go introduce yourself then, 'Titan'." she said with a little sarcasm.

"HEY." I called out to the figure.

He turned surprised at my booming voice, the look got even more shocked the more he stared at me.

"That gun you got is mine." I said simply and calmly while gesturing to it that he had in his right hand.

"Wh- who are you?" the boy asked in a nervous voice, the creature behind him started to raise what it would call arms, they appeared to have blades on them, the creature also appeared to have a helmet that was reminiscent of my own strangely.

"My name is Kanin, and again I ask, I would like my weapon back." I said.

The person looked to the creature that was now in front of him, both looking unsure of what to do. I took a step forward, the creature suddenly stuck its bladed arm out at me in a battle ready stance.

"Do you have a licence or something for it?" the person said with a little bit of confusion in his voice.

I started walking slowly over to him, "Don't you know what a Guardian is?" I asked, hoping to hear he knew what they were.

He raised my gun slightly, "No, what is a Guardian? Are you with the police or something?"

There was my cop-out at least.

"Yes, I'm patrolling the area because we heard there was a disturbance in this sector, did you see anything happen in the area?" I said as confidently as possible to hopefully pass my bluff off as truth.

The person seemed to loosen his posture, my armor probably helped with his answer given that he has no reason not to believe me.

He walked over to me and held my gun out for me to take, "Sorry about the misunderstanding, and I did see explosions coming from behind you in that area."

He pointed off to where I woke up and killed a few trees.

I took my gun in hand and slung it on my back, "It's fine, thanks for the heads up."

"Are there more of you?" the person asked while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Do you seriously not know what a Guardian is?" I asked back.

He shook his head, "Never even heard of them."

So we either went back in time or to a different world, simply wonderful.

"Wait, how did you even lose your gun?" the person suddenly asked, the creature behind him got into a battle stance again.

"I wasn't lying about being a Guardian nor about the gun belonging to me," I revved the flames on the end of the barrel up, "and I am not afraid to defend myself with it." I said with a lowered voice.

The person obviously didn't know what to do, "What do you mean?" he asked with a worried voice.

"..." my silence spoke louder than words, he began to back off slowly, before running away with the creature in tow.

"That was smooth as sandpaper." Rose suddenly said.

"I didn't see you doing anything" I retorted.

Rose suddenly appeared in front of me while scanning more of the nearby area, "I was trying to do something, I was hacking into the weird red device that he had on his waist, but he sadly got out of range and I was only able to get a few details relating to the ecosystem."

"So are more creatures in this world?" I asked.

Rose disappeared again back into me, "The creatures themselves have names, that one you saw was called a Bisharp for instance, you'd refer to it as a Pokemon instead of animal apparently."

"This helps me how?" I asked sarcastically.

"To blend in, you can't go around waving that gun and armor around because it's obvious it shouldn't be here in the first place, nobody is going to believe that one guy, but what happens if it keeps happening?"

I saw her point, nobody is going to believe him no matter who he goes to, but the more it happens, the more people might start looking for me because I might be doing something 'illegal' according to their laws.

"Fine, I'll stop being so gung-ho, but the armor stays on until it absolutely needs to come off." I simply said.

I started walking back in the direction of the sun at a faster pace, hoping to not come across anyone else.

"So what now? Its clear we are in a different world entirely from ours." I asked Rose.

"You have Hive energy on your armor, so my guess is that the Hive banished us here or something, maybe there is a Wizard we are going to have to kill to get back." she responded.

We came upon an empty clearing in the forest, without thought I continued through it. The clearing itself had flowers all over the area along with a slight breeze in the afternoon sun.

"How do we find the Wizard if that's what we need to do?" I asked while glancing around the clearing.

"We could employ the help of some of the 'Pokemon', some apparently have strong psychic powers that would allow us to locate it with the help of the residual energy on your armor."

I stopped and sat down on a broken tree in the middle of the clearing, "How do you suggest we 'employ' the help of these creatures even?"

She suddenly appeared in front of me, "You could go undercover…" Rose said a little sheepishly, "It'd be the easiest way to hopefully acquire one."

"How did that guy control the creature, er, Bisharp?" I asked.

"That's why I'd suggest going undercover, we can find out how and do it without causing suspicion or unnecessary harm." she chirped while looking around the area. "Plus it'd help to know how this world works."

"Until then, if anything attacks me I'm blasting it to bits, no questions asked." I stated while checking the condition of my gun.

I slid the cannon's magazine out then started inspecting it, making sure nothing was broken.

"You really do put a lot of pride into that thing don't you?" Rose asked nonchalantly.

It was my first real gun, after I got revived for the first time of many, we came across a Fallen Captain that was apparently hunting down Ghosts who were looking for their Guardians in the area.

Me being me, I went in headfirst with nothing more than my fists.

The battle was harsh and extremely close, but the Captain got cocky after slashing me across the chest with a sword it had, thinking I was dead it turned away to face my Ghost which had been trying to hack into a ship for us to use to get away from it.

It was the biggest mistake it ever made, it realized that a little too late.

I smashed into the Captain using 'fists of havoc', sending it flying across the room we were in and dropping its gun conveniently at my feet.

It somehow got up from that blow, raising its sword still to take action, I raised my newfound gun and fired everything it had into it.

The Captain dropped dead as we transmatted into the ship, more Fallen had come to the area to try and stop us, arriving late just as we blasted away in our new ship towards the Last City.

A smile appeared on my face, although nobody could see it thanks to the helmet.

The magazine slid back into place as I holstered it again.

"This gun is the only one I actually care about, its been with us through just about everything." I responded.

I got up from the broken tree and looked around the area, seeing something white and green with a bit of red in the clearing ahead from me.

"What's that?" I asked while pointing towards it.

"I have no idea, might be another one of those 'Pokemon', approach with caution." Rose said with little worry.

Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't looking at me, I crouched down and made my way over as slowly and carefully as possible to hopefully not alert it in case it wasn't friendly.

As I got closer, the creature appeared to have green hair that was the same length across its whole head and a white body with red horns on the top of its head.

It was about as big as a baby, what was this thing?

It suddenly stirred like it heard something, I stopped moving, hoping my armor wasn't giving me away.

Without warning it turned around to face me before I could even say anything to Rose.

I grunted in pain as some invisible force lifted me from the ground and threw me into the air and crashed me back into the dirt. I could barely breathe, everything hurt like before except now the pain was coming from a creature about as big as something you'd punt as a sport back in the Last City.

The creature looked terrified of me, like this was self defense in some way.

Rose healed as much as she could before the invisible force started to cause immeasurable pain to my head, I wanted to scream but found myself unable to.

The pain suddenly stopped, replaced by a constant throbbing.

I reached for my gun, realizing that it wasn't there. I looked up and saw the creature ready to launch another attack.

I stared into its eyes, seeing fear and uncertainty, it held its hand out in case I tried anything.

It seemed to waver, slowly it put its hand down…

Something jumped on top of me and bit down hard on my neck with some sort of electrical burst that then left me paralyzed.

It kept hearing howling and growling along with the occasional yelp, until it finally got through my armor and started to rip my throat out.

The last thing I saw before everything went dark was its damned bloodied face…

"GET UP KANIN." I heard Rose shout at me, I felt a sudden burst of energy propel me to stand up.

I saw about eight of these wolf like creatures surrounding the green and white one, they seemed immune to its powers.

My rage filled voice boomed out over the clearing, "ROUND TWO, YA MUTTS."

The wolf like creatures spun around to me with a little shock in their eyes.

Their leader appeared to be the one that ripped through my armor and paralyzed me. I spotted my gun near its left side, but I had the feeling that I wouldn't need it given how angry I am.

The apparent pack leader approached baring its fangs with a smug to it, it thought I was still injured.

"Cute." I said as I summoned my shield and threw it directly at it.

Much to my surprise it dodged it and started running directly at me, I responded by doing the same thing.

Its fangs started glowing as it lunged at me.

My shield reappeared and glowed brightly as I charged into it, sending it flying in the opposite direction and into a tree.

My fists crackled with arc energy, the other 'wolves' started their assault.

I charged head on into the into the seven of them with the arc energy starting to make me glow bright blue with bolts of its energy striking the area around me.

The first one lunged at me and bit into my arm, it did not get through the armor as it recoiled in pain.

I took that as my chance to punch it over top of it's head.

The hit sent it across the ground tumbling away, it looked like it was dead.

Four of them backed off, they looked a little scared, while two of them came at me from different sides.

The first one lunged predictably at me whilst the other one sent a ranged attack my way.

I channeled the Light and created a barrier which stopped the ranged attack easily, the 'wolf' who lunged through it found itself weakened considerably.

The last thing it saw was my boot before its head was crushed.

Not even giving them any time to recover I jumped high into the air and charged all my arc energy into a single slam.

They stared at me in shock as I moved through the air directly into their group at speeds that not even Guardians can react too.

The slam was devastating, a crater was formed as their bodies were disintegrated by the arc energy, even blackening the area around it.

I rose from the crater with my armor smoking slightly, no other threats appeared to be in the area.

I then saw the white and green creature staring at me from the top of the dead tree, it looked unsure of what to do or of me.

"You alright?" Rose asked while appearing in front of me.

The creature still stared into me, "I'm more concerned about that." I said while gesturing to the creature on the tree.

It suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, like it was transmatted away suddenly.

"Where'd it go?" I asked Rose.

She finished her repair of my armor and body before responding, "I think it teleported, who knows where it ended up." she said almost dismissively, "Let's just get keep go-"

The all too familiar feeling of a shock running through my body returned as I was sent to the ground faster than I could respond.

Rose couldn't do a thing as it tried to get through my armor again.

The white and green creature from before appeared and attacked the 'wolf' with a ball made of light, knocking it off my back and unconscious. Both of us were left speechless as it stood there in an unwavering stance, the little creature approached me as I sat up and took off my helmet.

I felt an emotion foreign to my current state, it seemed to come from the creature itself…

It seemed curious of me, I could feel a small sense of trust from it towards me. It looked into my eyes and I felt something weird, like something was probing my mind.

The creature squealed happily as it suddenly teleported onto my left shoulder and sat there, looking contended with the current situation.

"Looks like we got our psychic." Rose said while scanning it.

The creature looked at Rose with curiosity while swatting playfully at her with its small white arms.

I got up carefully and looked around the area, spotting my gun which I started walking towards before it began to float towards me.

The creature on my shoulder had its arm outstretched and was smiling happily.

I took my gun in hand holstered it.

"What are you anyway?…" I muttered to myself.

"I'm detecting radio signals finally, I think we are approaching civilization." Rose said with a lot of enthusiasm while gesturing where to go.

I put my helmet on and started off in the direction she put in my HUD while the curious little creature was humming to itself on my shoulder blissfully.


	2. Feeling Invincible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you feel could use improving or liked!

We had been walking for what felt like a few hours, I may not have felt anything, but the creature appeared to be hungry and Rose definitely wasn't helping.

She was scanning the psychic creature who kept trying to grab at her with its hands and powers. It was sat on my lap and I was looking around the forested area for any threats that might be waiting just behind the surrounding bushes.

"Please stop that…" Rose muttered as she was whisked around by the creature's powers.

It squealed and laughed as Rose was barely able to avoid colliding with my helmet which I had taken off and was resting right beside me.

"Has your scan found anything new this time?" I asked while catching her in my hand.

Rose disappeared as she spoke, "Only that this thing eats primarily berries and other plant based foods, no meat as far as I can tell."

"Can you scan for nearby berries? Or am I going to have to do it the old fashioned way?" I asked while getting my helmet on and putting the creature on my shoulder again.

My HUD pinged for places that would make the most sense for them to grow, "You have to do a mixture of both, since I can't track what I've never even scanned before, you have to find me a sample or a bush yourself."

The creature began pointing to a nearby tree, it was one of the points of interest.

I saw bright blue berries on it, I picked one off of it, "Is it poisonous?"

Rose scanned it and the tree for future reference, "No, it actually has minute healing properties, I'd recommend taking as many as we can in case the creature gets hurt."

"Should we give it a name?" I asked while picking a few berries off and giving them to it.

Rose's dark red shell glowed slightly as she 'packed' a bunch of the berries that were on the tree before disappearing back into her safe space away from any potential threats.

"Maybe it already has a name." she mused.

I tilted my head towards the creature, "Do you have a name?" I asked it, not expecting an answer.

It shook its head as an answer, so it seemed intelligent enough to understand me… interesting.

"Does it have a gender?" I asked Rose.

A diagram popped up in front of me, showing the creatures physiology. It showed various workings of the creature, from what Rose could gather with her scans, it was female.

A few names came to mind as ideas, but only one stood out.

Valkyrie… an old friend would have been amused by it.

"How does Valkyrie sound?" I asked it.

It seemed to ponder the name intently, before nodding with a smile on its face.

"Raven would be laughing if she could see you right now, naming this little thing after a ship that she gave you." Rose mockingly said.

I took my helmet off and 'packed' it away in Rose's pocket dimension.

"Maybe she's here, then I can ask her myself what she thinks about it." I retorted, Rose briefly laughed.

Suddenly my helmet was back on my head without my input and was playing radio chatter…

_"... With numerous reports of missing trainers in and around Nolpine Woods and the Crescent Mountains, authorities are starting to suspect that previous Team Flare members have formed a new group and are operating in these areas and possibly have collusion's with the mysterious militia that current Venetian Champions, Luke Davidson, Jonathan Callahan, and Lance Harlot, say have been doing much of the same activities here in Central Veneto, more on the subject later with a interview with Lance himself…"_

A commercial break ensued, which I promptly shut off.

"I'll keep an ear on these radio stations for anything important, for now just enjoy the walk and scenery with the lack of things to shoot at." Rose chirped as my helmet disappeared again.

While this situation is evolving rapidly, I can say that this isn't the worst thing that could've happened to us, that's reserved for getting stuck in a strike with a bunch of kinderguardians for squad-mates.

The sun was starting to set, while I didn't need sleep for now, Valkyrie probably did.

Another clearing was in front of us, I was crouched down with my gun in hand, hidden in some bushes along with Valkyrie and Rose looking at the area in front of us.

The clearing was rather large and had a hill I intended to set the campsite on top of.

I slowly made my way out to it, still crouched down and watching the area around me like it was the finals in a crucible match.

Some flowers littered the clearing in small patches, I didn't want to ruin the landscape so I went around any that were in my way.

Eventually we got to the top and were greeted by the remnants of an old campsite.

It appeared to have been cleaned up extensively, however the fire-pit still had smoke rising from its ashes, and it was obvious where the tent was set up.

"I'll get some wood, stay here." I said to Rose and Valkyrie while walking off.

I went to the closest tree I could see and started ripping branches off of it, I could light them on fire myself, so nothing much mattered when it came to the choices of wood I made.

After breaking a number of them off, I started back up the hill. I barely felt the weight of all the wood I was carrying.

Valkyrie appeared to be practicing her powers by spinning stones around itself, Rose was passively scanning her the whole time.

I placed a few large pieces of wood into the pit.

My right fist began to heat up as it burst into fire at my will.

I stuck my fist in the fire-pit before it began to smoke and have its own flame.

I sat down on a little log that was set up by the pit, staring off into the now darkening sky.

Valkyrie had stopped the spinning stones and sat beside me, blissfully looking out into the sky along with me.

Rose suddenly appeared in front of me, "I haven't found anything else yet from the radio stations, but I believe they have their own internet I can get myself into if we get in range."

"Thank you for trying, at least we have some berries for Valkyrie, and potential of escape from this world." I responded.

I stretched out and phased off my armor for tomorrow.

A darker feeling filled me, a feeling of fear of the unknown, I knew very little about this world, and although everything here seemed to be better off then my own, I felt that something worse might await us...

Lurking in the shadows, waiting for it's time to strike like the coward that it is.

Valkyrie had moved on to eating some berries by the fire.

What was she anyway?

I never asked that question, what were these creatures? Why do they have abilities that are similar to my own? And was I alone? I know I can beat them, but if they have powers like Valkyrie, there are going to be problems later on for me.

I've already died once due to one somehow paralyzing me, what else awaits me in the dark is the real question.

My thoughts were cut short as Valkyrie suddenly jumped onto my lap and made eye contact with me.

Before I could ask what she wanted, she attempted to hug me.

I couldn't help but smile a little, she was very affectionate for only spending a little amount of time with us.

She began to fall asleep as I held her close to my chest, the soft glow of the fire illuminating the campsite.

Slowly my eyes began to close, and I soon joined her.

…

I realized that I was lying down.

Opening my eyes revealed that it was morning and that Valkyrie was sitting by the now out fire with a few berries beside her, seemingly trying to talk to Rose who looked perplexed.

"What's going on?" I groggily asked while sitting upright.

"Turns out Valkyrie can actually talk, I'm beginning a process to try and translate it, but it's very erratic, even worse so then Fallen texts." Rose responded.

I looked at Valkyrie who seemed a little confused at Rose, almost like she was surprised that Rose didn't know…

I felt a little more energetic suddenly.

"But how can she understand me? If she speaks her own language supposedly then how can she understand a different one entirely and not be able to communicate through it?" I asked while getting up to my feet.

"Unlike Variks, who learned it the long way, Valkyrie must have used her powers on other humans and pieced together English by reading their minds, however she cannot seem to speak it still." Rose said.

A mind reader, that would make a lot of sense, she could sense motive and what was around her at any given moment, it would also explain why she warmed up so fast.

"If she can read minds, then can she communicate telepathically? Like the more powerful Hive Wizards?"

I felt a weird probing feeling in my head again.

Valkyrie appeared to be in a state of deep thought, or was…

_'Can y-you here me n-now?'_ I heard echo into my mind with a weird static to it, like a radio.

I slowly walked over to her and sat down.

"Yes, I can hear you." I simply said.

It felt weird having another voice in my head other than Rose, although I could get used to it.

"Is she-"

I hushed Rose as Valkyrie began to speak again.

_'Phew, I can talk to you finally.'_

The weird static was absent, like it was tuned properly.

"Was something stopping you?" I asked her.

_'Yes, something was, I think it was your weird Pokemon.'_ Valkyrie pointed at Rose briefly.

"Do you have a family or something?" I asked, a little weirded out by the whole scenario.

_'I did, but it wasn't really my family, I had hatched from an egg in what humans called a 'daycare' and was raised by the people there, I left a while ago, I've been on my own for a while.'_

"So you're fine just staying with us?" I asked while putting my armor on.

_'I don't have anywhere to go, and you're my hero.'_ she answered with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome, and you can tag along if you wish, I guess." I said while sliding my helmet on.

Valkyrie smiled even brighter than before.

She suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye.

My shoulder sagged, I turned my head and saw Valkyrie now sitting on it like before. She was beaming happily.

"If you're done, I'm getting other signals from a city or town I think." Rose interjected.

A feeling of relief filled me, we would finally be somewhere at least a little familiar to me. Dots on my HUD starting showing me the path we could take that would get us to the city faster.

The walk would be another hour or so, but I wanted to get there faster…

I felt worry leak from Valkyrie about my sudden energy.

A light laugh escaped me at her nervousness, "Just hang on tight, and everything should be fine."

Arc energy started to seep through me, it was best described as making me feel invincible.

I started running from on top of the hill towards our destination.

The trees blurred as I rushed past them.

Dodging left and right, jumping and weaving, like I've done before a million times.

Ahead of us the forest seemed to abruptly end…

"KANIN THAT'S A CLIFF." Rose shouted at me mid-jump.

The ground suddenly looked a lot further from me that I would have liked.

Valkyrie went wide eyed and screamed as she hung on to me for dear life.

The ground approached fast with the wind whistling.

At the last second I kicked in my burst glide.

The descent was slowed tremendously as I hit the ground with little impact.

Valkyrie looked like she died mid-fall.

"You alright?" I asked her.

_'Did we die?'_ she asked while shaking slightly.

"Heh, you should've been there for the times when I did die due to stuff like this." I said while trying not to laugh.

_'You've died before? Are you a ghost?'_

"Yes, I've died before, but I'm not a ghost," I then gestured to Rose, "Rose is a 'ghost', she revives and heals me whenever I die, it's how I survived the first mauling from that wolf thing back at the first clearing where we met."

She seemed to be shocked by what I said, she's definitely never heard of Guardians.

'What are you?' she asked.

"My name is Kanin as you know, but I'm a Guardian, a protector of the last city, a champion of the Traveler, I don't come from around here." I explained.

_'You come from a different world?'_ she asked with a little awe in her mental voice.

"Yep, I can't remember how I got here though, just trying to survive 'till I do." I said while walking out towards what looked to be another clearing.

_'What's it like?'_

While jumping over a fallen over log I answered, "Not very good, I carry this around with me for a reason," I answered grimly while gesturing to my weapon, "things came from beyond our galaxy to kill us and take the Traveler, now there is only one safe city left on my earth."

I stopped at the treeline of the clearing, realizing a man-made pathway was there.

"Least it'll be easy going from here on out." I muttered to myself.

My armor suddenly disappeared and was replaced by civilian clothing.

"I don't remember asking for that Rose…" I angrily said to her.

She appeared in front of me, "And risk having a situation like before? Not a chance, everything is ready to go in case you need it at a moment's notice still, it's just now hidden from view."

I looked over myself, I had been given a black coat with gold markings that looked like the Crucible emblem on both shoulders and the back. I also was given a dark gold colored shirt to go along with it and some dark gray pants and old combat boots as well.

"How does my face look?" I asked Rose.

She briefly looked at me before disappearing again, "Friendly looking, as always." she sarcastically said.

_'Where did you get that scar?'_ I heard Valkyrie ask, gesturing to the mark that went across my left eye.

"Another Guardian named Raven gave it to me in the Crucible, she hit me with a barrage of her explosive blades, killed me instantly but left behind a little mark I decided to keep as a reminder of what not to do when versing a Hunter." I said while picturing the fight in my head.

Lots of knives were thrown, I swore she smuggled extra in so she didn't have to use her Light to create more.

Too bad she lost still.

With Valkyrie still on my shoulder, I started walking along the pathway.

Eventually we got to what looked like a town, the sun was starting to set again.

It appeared to be just a quaint little town with some modern aspects creeping in.

I walked to what seemed to be the center of the town with little trouble from anyone there, they seemed to not care about me or my looks, nor the creature that sat on my shoulder. Everything seemed so friendly, a few more creatures scuttled about the roads or accompanied some of the people who walked along the sidewalk.

A person who looked to be in their late teens burst through a set of doors right in front of me, nearly running into me.

"Watch where you're going, bud." he hissed at me while walking off down the sidewalk.

"Not before you watch where you're going." I said mockingly.

A black fox-like creature on two legs suddenly came through the same doors as the kid, seemingly on the verge of tears, followed by who looked to be a nurse.

The creature tried running after the kid with the nurse it tow.

The kid turned around to look at the rapidly approaching duo, before starting his own approach back towards them.

"I said I didn't do it." the kid nearly shouted at them.

"Sir, I told you that you were under arrest for suspicion of criminal activities including abusing your Pokemon and assault, stand down now." the nurse-like figure said.

The kid suddenly smiled, the kind of smile that is done only when the person doing it has something up their sleeves…

I slowly began to walk towards them, no sudden moves in my steps, hand ready to go for my Light at a second's notice.

"If something happens, stay with Rose." I whispered to Valkyrie.

The kid suddenly spoke up again, taking out three balls that were red on one half and white on the other, separated by black lines.

"And what proof do you have that I abuse them?" he said while throwing them into the air briefly, causing a red light from each ball to throw something out of them as it came into color.

One was red and grey and had blades all over itself, a Bisharp if I was remembering correctly, I had seen one already back with the other person in the woods.

The second was another red creature that was hovering above the ground with what looked like pincers for arms.

The third was a giant green snake with what looked to have vines as arms it could use.

"Her account of the events." The nurse said with a grin suddenly taking the place of her desperation from before.

She revealed a ball of her own, she seemed out numbered.

A giant blue dragon suddenly materialized right behind her, nearly knocking me over.

Valkyrie gasped in surprise as I stumbled away.

The nurse called out to it, "Fire blast."

The creature's mouth began to glow orange as an enormous fireball launched at the three creatures by the kid.

The impact shook the floor with a small shock-wave.

Smoke began to bellow from where it landed.

A blast of green suddenly hit the mighty dragon and knocked it over.

The snake-like creature wasn't done, and it seemed to heal from the blow it landed.

Its friends however, were out for the count.

"Same mo-" the nurse was cut off as a vine snatched her leg and slammed her into a nearby wall along with the other creature, they didn't get back up.

The dragon got up, looking extremely angry.

It roared loudly as a wind began to sharply pick up.

The wind caused the snake to stop dragging the nurse and reevaluate the situation.

Its vines dug into the ground, stopping it from being thrown away.

The snake took a chance and slammed another green orb into the dragon.

It fell over and looked unconscious.

The snake began a stare-down with me, it was my turn.

I carefully placed Valkyrie on the ground, "Rose, stay here."

Without waiting for a response I made my approach.

"Get involved and I beat you down as well, bud." the kid said bluntly, "You have a single ralts, and whatever that small floating one is."

I smiled, "It's not them you have to worry about."

My hands began to smoke with solar energy.

"You just gonna punch her? Is that seriously-"

I reached for the sun and it gave me a hammer of Sol, and everything looked like a nail.

While charging directly at the snake I jumped up into the air above it.

I threw a single hammer downwards, striking the ground beneath it.

The snake scrambled back with surprise on its face as it burst into flames, I had the advantage.

I felt a tug before I slammed into the ground.

Solar burst from me in all directions, destroying the unseen vine before it could pull me in.

I scrambled to my own feet as I began another charge into it.

A green projectile flew directly at me.

Thinking quickly I threw two hammers.

The first one hit the ball, stopping it.

I jumped up again and aimed another hammer.

The second hammer was swatted away just as I threw the third from above.

It flew through the air with speed and the element of surprise.

The snake noticed far too late.

The hammer smashed into its head with a blast of flame, fire coated its body briefly before it completely collapsed. Leaving behind a very scared looking kid alone with nothing to defend himself with.

He started to run, only for something to freeze him in place.

I then noticed Valkyrie had her arm out and appeared to be focusing intently.

I chuckled to myself as I approached the kid that was frozen in place with growing desperation in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Like I'll tell you, freak." he sneered.

"Have you ever felt something so cold that it burns?" I asked as my fist burst into Void energy, "I've felt it before, and if you don't answer every question I give you, I cannot promise that you'll leave this encounter with this 'freak' with all your limbs working properly." I said bluntly.

He stared at me and my fist, he seemed to have second thoughts about his brash behavior.

A sigh escaped him, "My name is Henrick, and I punched a kid after I lost a battle to him, and I 'allegedly' punched my own Pokemon…" he said while gesturing to the creature that laid unconscious beside the nurse, "She's lying and a traitor, lost on purpose and is mad with me because I was brash with a few decisions I made during battle, I was willing to take a hit for punching the kid, but after they tried tagging me with abuse I had enough and just walked."

"How can I believe you?" I asked.

He gestured to Valkyrie who had come up beside me, "Ralts can sense emotion and thought, it can tell if I'm lying."

Before I could ask, her voice already was in my head, _'He's not lying, surprisingly'_

"Doesn't explain why she'd lie…" I mused.

"During the argument I had with her after the battle, I said enough and just told her that after we got to the Pokecenter she was on her own." Henrick said.

The nurse started to wake back up, along with the black and red fox-like creature.

"Thanks for apprehending the suspect." She said as she got to her feet shakily.

I turned to get between the nurse and Henrick, "I have reason to believe that this kid is innocent of the supposed charges placed on him."

"And how would you know that-" she then saw Valkyrie, "Oh, I see, what did he do then?"

"Nothing, all accounts of him doing criminal acts were falsified." I simply said.

Henrick looked at me with surprise briefly before playing along.

He found himself in control of his body again, he brought the three balls out he had before and in a flash of light, the unconscious creatures gone.

"It was a misunderstanding, and the Zoroark is your problem now."

The nurse's blue dragon also disappeared before she spoke, "I apologize for my actions, and you'll need to sign a few things if-"

Henrick suddenly threw over one of the balls to the nurse.

It landed at her feet as he began to walk away.

A sigh escaped her as she turned to me, "Did you need help?" the nurse asked.

"No thank you, we're fine." I answered.

I picked Valkyrie up and put her on my shoulder as I began to catch up with Henrick.

He stopped and propped himself up against one of the walls a little ways away from the scene that took place.

Henrick had a pair of glasses on and was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with black pants and backpack along with some grey sneakers. His white-ish skin had bruises on it from who knew what.

"Thank you for doing that, is there anything you need?" he asked in a soft voice.

"A tour, I'm new around here as you can tell." I said while propping up next to him with Valkyrie watching him vigilantly.

A small smile crept across his face, "If you really need a tour, I'll give you one, but I'm guessing you want more than that, I can tell you didn't actually catch the Ralts."

He tossed me one of the balls, "These are called Pokeballs, they catch and store Pokemon, if you're Ralts doesn't have one then anyone can take it, so I'd do that really quickly."

I grasped it in my hand before looking at Valkyrie, she didn't seem very afraid of it.

"Does it hurt her?" I asked.

"No, I've heard from other Pokemon that it feels weirdly comfortable, although sometimes they may not like staying in it." Henrick answered.

Valkyrie glanced at me before staring at the Pokeball.

_'So long as I don't stay in it, I'll be fine.'_

"If that's what you wish, I'll do so." I said while touching her with the ball.

She suddenly disappeared into it, leaving me with it in hand.

I pushed the button on it, getting her to appear on my shoulder once again.

"Now that this problem is out of the way, do you have an ID?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Then that will be our first stop, get you a proper ID and show you around afterwards, also what is that little robot thing that keeps disappearing?" he asked.

Rose suddenly appeared in front of him, surprising him a little, "I'm Rose, his 'ghost', the thing in the background that keeps him alive." she said before disappearing again.

A little laugh escaped him, "Are you even from this planet?"

"Technically I am, and being technically right is the best kind of right."


	3. The Robed Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far about this stupid crossover.

PSYCHIC TALK WILL NOW BE IN [BRACKETS] 

=========

“I’m finding it hard to believe all these creatures possess abilities that rival myself, that one is literally no bigger than a tarantula.” I said in disbelief at a picture that Henrick showed me.

“First of all, it's a Joltik, secondly, I didn’t say that you couldn’t crush it under your boot or something.” Henrick responded while taking back his red device he called a ‘Pokedex’. 

“If it's that small, how can it output the electricity required to knock someone out?” Rose asked.

Henrick shrugged, “Truth be told, nobody knows for sure, there are some theories but they typically fall flat.” 

He had gotten us a hotel room the night before, allowing us to start the day refreshed and with the sun beaming down on us.

We were currently on some bleachers overlooking a battlefield for ‘battles’ that was situated near the forest, watching the occasional fight while Henrick explained some basic knowledge of his world to me.

“So you’re a ‘Guardian’, basically an immortal super-soldier that can kill practically anything that isn’t immortal themselves, and have ended up here through means you cannot remember…” Henrick mused.

“In short, yes.” Rose replied.

He sighed, “You’d fit right in with everything else, nobody would bat an eye given weirder things have popped up in the past, someone claiming to not be from this world would just be another thing to add to the list.” 

I squinted at his statement, “Is that so, has anyone else come through here that looked similar to me?” 

“No, but it’d be easy to find out if you know your way around this city.” he said while getting up and hopping off the bleachers.

I followed him with Valkyrie on my shoulder.

“So who’d you be looking for?” Henrick asked. 

“My fireteam members, if my hunch is correct, I didn’t end up here alone and there are at least another two Guardians in this world.”

Henrick shrugged, “What do you guard against that would require so much power?” 

“I’ll tell you if I see…” 

I noticed something gray run into the nearby forest, it had the form of a thrall.

My gun was in my hands before I even realized I was running after it. 

“What are you-” 

I hushed him as I entered the forest with Valkyrie now on the floor behind me.

It looked to be another of the ‘Pokémon’. 

“It's just a Furret.” Henrick whispered in annoyance. 

But I saw a thrall run out here, they don’t just disappear without wizards or tombships. 

I glanced at them briefly, “Stay here.” 

He put his arms up in defeat and leaned up against a tree. 

Slowly I crept closer to it with my gun still aimed at it. 

It noticed me and turned around, staring me in the eyes. 

Suddenly it screeched the most horrific sounding scream you could only hear from a-

My armor phased on as it attacked me its original form.

It was a thrall the entire time.

I punched it once in the face, sending it into a tree.

It fell and crumpled on the floor.

I lifted my gun and shot it off once.

The thrall exploded into pieces of bone and dust, decorating the nearby trees with a gray tint. 

“That's why you trust nothing by its looks.” I said while reloading my gun. 

“What was that?” Henrick asked in shock. 

“A thrall, easy to beat by themselves, but the second they have numbers and ranged units to back them up, even I’ll have trouble taking them on. This one had a wizard work its accursed magic on it, meaning there is definitely more than just this guy hiding around here.” 

“Is it one of your enemies?” he asked while beginning to look around the area out of paranoia.

I raised my gun again, no thrall travels in groups of one, “The Hive, they are basically space cultists that will sacrifice your soul for a cookie, that's about all you need to know about them besides that they work for the darkness and probably want my Light.” 

Valkyrie seemed to shiver slightly at my words.

“I can handle them-” 

Scuffling sounded from further in the forest, prompting everyone to be deathly silent. Darkness seemed to seep into the sky that blotted out the sun, a wizard was nearby and it seemed extremely powerful. 

The bushes shuffled as a figure came from them, seemingly emanating the darkness that blotted out the light. 

It was a Hive wizard dressed in weird red and white robes that draped from it, it seemed to have a red spike that looked awfully similar to the one Valkyrie has.

“I’m gonna guess that's a wizard.” Henrick said while backing away slowly.

Suddenly more figures came out of the bushes, they looked green with white parts on their body, and with blades on their elbows. 

I created some solar light and ignited myself on fire as I stepped out towards them. 

“Drop your illusions, witch.” I bellowed with the fires on me starting to burn brighter than they could ever blot out.

It seemingly flashed me a devious smile as she complied…

Most of the illusions broke away, leaving about ten thrall, and three knights-

Some of the illusions didn’t disappear, leaving another three of the bladed creatures.

Henrick brought out his Bisharp, “Can you win?” 

“Yes, just keep the Pokémon busy.” I said while throwing a grenade at the thrall.

It exploded and disintegrated seven of them with ease.

All of them charged.

I created a much bigger hammer for this event.

It grew until I slammed it into the ground, causing eruptions of fire everywhere in its path directly towards the first knight. 

The three thrall burnt to ash as fire burst out from the explosion. 

The knight survived the hit and clashed its sword on my hammer.

The other two flanked behind me and slashed. 

I jumped up and channeled the last of my solar energy into one slam.

I felt hotter than the sun as I crashed between two of the knights and knocked all of them flat on their backs while one faded away to darkness forevermore. 

My gun planted itself on one of the knights helmets as I fired twice.

The helmet cracked and broke into more white and gray powder as its head was torn from its shoulders by the blast of my gun.

The wizard started firing its bolts at me in quick succession. 

I jumped out of the way as they crashed into the ground and followed me as I scrambled to run away from their blasts.

I turn around, expecting to see the knight-

A sword hits me square across the chest, the bloody thing threw one at me. 

I grunted in pain as I tried to get to my feet, the knight charged with its original blade reared and coming down. 

It froze mid-swing, struggling against some unseen force. 

Valkyrie was in front of me, staring down the knight that was bigger than even me by a considerable amount with her hands outstretched.

I picked up the sword the knight threw at me as I got to my feet. 

I’ll show them ‘sword logic’. 

I raised the blade and sliced it downwards just as Valkyrie stumbled over from exhaustion. 

The knight fell dead as the blade glowed brightly from my Light interacting with it. 

I threw away the sword and lifted my gun towards the wizard, it was chanting something… 

[It’s in my head…] I heard Valkyrie say like she was in pain.

She suddenly shot upright and stared at me.

No, she couldn’t have-

I was suddenly frozen in place as Valkyrie began to float up to my face.

[Do you Guardians have to meddle with everything?] Valkyrie asked in a tone that was not her own.

I laughed, “Shouldn’t have brought me along for the ride then, witch.” 

She snarled as I was lifted into the air with my armor beginning to be crushed.

“I can’t do anything…” Rose said while panicking. 

My armor groaned as it began to give away. 

I’ve been crushed before, but something told me that this time was going to hurt a lot more.

I suddenly dropped out of the sky and landed on the forest ground.

Henrick had come back, his Bisharp had reigned victorious over the other Pokémon and had slashed at the wizard which was now retreating away, shooting its balls of darkness as it fled deeper into the woods.

Valkyrie laid unconscious right in front of me. 

Rose scanned her as I went to pick her up.

“She’ll be fine, she's knocked out and might have weird imagery in her head from the wizards point of view, but nothing permanent should have been done.” she said reassuringly as I felt her in my arms. 

I sighed in relief. 

She stirred before slowly opening her eyes.

[I… I don’t feel right…] Valkyrie mumbled. 

A glow of light suddenly enveloped her as she began to float again.

I instinctively backed away as it consumed most of my vision. 

It stopped, leaving behind a creature that vaguely resembled a more grown up version of Valkyrie, however something seemed off about her. She was on her knees with her eyes closed, the air around me seemed to calm slowly as the darkness was lifted. 

She suddenly stood up with her right arm outstretched, a low green glow was forming on it.

[I think I stole some of its magic…] she said with a tinge of curiosity on her voice.

“Don’t do it, Hive magic corrupts the beings whom utilize it-” 

She ignored me and casted her arm out as it blasted light green energy in every direction.

I expected to get thrown back, or hear her screams as she was overcomed by some dark entity… 

Instead I felt much stronger then a few seconds ago, like I could win against Saint-14 in an arm wrestle kind of strong. 

“What did you do?” I asked her. 

She smiled at her actions, [The wizard was able to make its troops stronger, I don’t know how it does it, just that I can do it as well apparently.] 

“Just be careful, don’t use anything else that is Hive related, I don’t know the side effects to it yet for long-term use.” I said worriedly.

She nodded happily, she seemed fine.

I noticed Valkyrie was a bit bigger, she now looked like a ballerina of sorts.

“Why are they fighting you?” Henrick said as he approached. 

I turned to face him as my armor phased away, “Because I’m a Guardian, they strive to work with the Darkness by destroying worlds and other life forms until only they exist, I fight to stop them and others like them. As humanity in my world isn’t doing so well at the moment because of them.” 

“What's stopping me from telling the police or military?” Henrick asked.

I picked up Valkyrie and sat her on my shoulder again and started walking off back towards the city.

“Nothing.” 

He came up beside me, “Nothing?”

“Yes, nothing is stopping you, just forget to tell them about me.” 

“Alright, but maybe it’d be better to just see if you have any more of your team members in this world before we start spreading this information around.” 

I nodded my head in agreement, things would be easier if I had my team, hell, we would’ve killed that wizard then and there if it didn’t take control of Valkyrie.

“Just be careful who you trust.” 

Henrick said he was going to see us later, saying that he might get a friend involved who had some long range radios.

We got back to town and went to our hotel room, it was exactly the same as how we left it earlier when we left. 

It was a one bedroom and bathroom room with a kitchen.

“I’m guessing you want something to eat?” I asked Valkyrie. 

[Just some water please… I still feel funny from before.] 

I went over to the sink and complied with her request, “Just don’t use the magic anymore, it might make it much worse.” 

She took the glass water and started sipping out of it, “But what if you need help or if I’m in trouble?” 

“Then use it as a last resort if all else fails, and I mean all else.”

She nodded happily.

I couldn’t help but stare out of the corner of my eye, she already used their magic once and it did make me stronger, but what was the consequence? Maybe she could use it like Eris, but I’d rather her not take the gamble.

But maybe she’s immune to their effects, they never have had contact with the Darkness or Light, or maybe they have their own versions.

I honestly don’t want to risk it until I get my team back together, if I still have one that is. 

Who was that wizard anyway? It was of no ‘house’ that I could distinguish other than Nokris’s cult that he had going before a few Guardians found and killed him. 

It seemed to like imitating this world’s creatures by hiding its own troops amongst them using illusions, it taunted me by revealing them, it must have known I would lose in the long run.

A shiver ran up my spine as I recalled its ability to take the mind of Valkyrie with such ease, maybe it was because of her psychic powers that it was able to single her out easily.

Either way, I’m taking that wizard's head and mounting it on a pike after I get my hands on it.


	4. Of times past

“I have seen some terrible things, like a Guardian getting their Light ripped out of them by the Hive, or seeing one getting completely erased from reality by the Vex.” I rambled.

I turned around to face Valkyrie, “But one did stick with me, although the person never was even a friend to me. He died probably the slowest death I could ever imagine due to the Cabal and their incessant need to destroy things.” 

She looked at me curiously, [How did they die?]

“Was fed to their war dogs repeatedly, they kept getting the ghost to heal him until they had enough and killed both of them permanently, I was captured by them. I forget the exact details, something to do with an invasion that ripped away all of the Guardian’s light for a period of time, I was one of the lucky few who escaped when I could.” 

[Aren’t you sad?] she asked.

“No, the lucky guy finally gets to rest.” I said with jealousy in my mind like a virus. 

A look of concern flashed across Valkyrie’s face, [Do Guardians ever get a break?] 

“This is the closest thing I can call a vacation that I’ll ever have, and I may not want to go back unless I am sure the Hive have been eradicated from this world for good... And maybe take a few years off. Honestly, we have thousands of Guardians ready to take our place, I’m no one special.” I said with a small smile on my face, the possibility of having an un-official break here would be nice.

[Aren’t you tired? You got beat up badly because of my-]

“It wasn’t your fault, just a miscalculation, next time just focus on resisting the wizard if you ever see it again.” I said calmly. 

She eased up slightly. 

“And no I’m not tired, for now anyway.” I said with a little laugh. 

She giggled along with me. 

“I wish I could show you why they are dangerous, the moon in our world is basically one gaint fortress for the Hive and their abominations against all living things. The cracks in its shell show just how far-gone it is to even try and take the moon back, we can only hold certain parts of the surface while they do who knows what beneath our feet.” 

Although I wasn’t there when a certain few Guardians went down into the moon and killed Crota, I have had plenty of adventures on the moon. From killing abominations with faces that not even a mother could love, to stopping Wizards trying to corrupt Guardians into their own minions. 

A knock suddenly sounded at the door.

I opened it and there Henrick stood with a different pair of clothes on. 

He had a black hoodie with headphones on that seemed to be hooked up to one of the Pokedex things. I also noticed another device on his wrist, what it was I couldn’t tell…

Henrick also had a case with what looked to be radio equipment, Rose should have no problems using it.

“I’m going to guess that stuff is the radio?” I asked him.

He nodded while he set it down inside which had some dust fly off it. “Yep, everything you need to communicate with anyone within a few miles.” Henrick carefully took his glasses off and reached into his hoodie and pulled out a small cloth to clean them with. 

“Also,” he said while subtly tapping his foot on the wall behind him. “After you’re done using the radio stuff, I think I’ll have to hang low for a while…” 

“How so?” I asked in confusion. We’ve been careful to not get anyone suspicious of us, so what could he be talking about.?

A look of stress and fear washed over his face. “Remember when I ditched the Zoroark with the nurse?” 

“Yes?” I said while looking towards him with a little confusion in my eyes.

The room seemed to get quieter and darker with each passing second. “She’s gone, and I have the feeling she’s looking for me.”

I wanted to laugh, but stopped myself when I realized that he didn’t have any other means of protection other than the other Pokémon that he had. These things could seriously hurt or kill him if he wasn’t careful. 

In a flash of light I phased my armor on without the helmet while patting him on the shoulder. “If you want me to protect you then I’m perfectly fine with that,” he showed visible relief as I paused. “But I want to ask you something first…”

“What did you need to know?” 

Perhaps something made me feel weird for getting a kid to help me with my endeavors. “Why are you so eager to help us? Don’t you have anything-”

“Listen man, I haven’t had fun in a long time because my life is about as boring as the Junior League. I’m not about to let this once in a lifetime opportunity run circles around me.” he said dismissively about what I had to say.

I laughed briefly as my armor disappeared. “If you say so, Henrick.” 

Rose suddenly materialized right in front of him which caused him to jump slightly. “If you can help set it up, then I’ll be able to get the right frequencies.” she chirped.

He chuckled in relief as he opened the case in the center of the room and started putting it together with Rose helping the best she could.

I noticed that Valkyrie was oddly absent from the room despite us talking not even a few minutes beforehand. Without much wariness in my step I made my way over to the bedroom to see if she was there. I began to hear singing, it was low and droning and reminded me of a particular song I couldn’t quite put my finger on. The door was left opening slightly while a low green glow shimmered from inside the room. 

Why was it so familiar? 

I saw Valkyrie floating slightly above the ground with her legs folded while a green orb was hovering around her chest. She didn’t notice because she was facing the opposite way, I entered the room and paused at the door, what was she doing?

Wait, there was only one song that the Hive sung with such determination… 

I went to tap her on the shoulder, but found myself unable to move as the song started to make every one of my actions feel twenty times harder than they are.

My consciousness began to slip as I fell to the floor with everything fading to black-

…

[I’m so sorry...] I heard apologized in a sorrowful tone. 

Everything hurt badly, guess I can take ‘hear what the Deathsong sounds like’ off my bucket list. Go rot in hell Toland, I lived.

“I’m fine, I think…” I groaned as I sat upright.

I found Valkyrie bawling her eyes out with her hands on my chest. It was obvious that she was very distressed, suddenly she hugged me when I rose up to a sitting position. 

Rose suddenly appeared in front of me. “Rise and shine, you're lucky that she didn’t complete the song or else you would have ended up permanently killed.”

How the hell did Valkyrie know the Deathsong? Was she being briefly controlled by the Wizard to sing it? At least she didn’t finish it or else things could have been much worse…

Valkyrie was still hugging me with a little more relief for my safety radiating off of her. [I should’ve listened, I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad.]

“I’m not mad,” I said softly, which calmed her down just a little. “Just don’t mess with Hive magic unless you get express permission from me or Rose to use it. Let this incident remind you what the dangers to using it are.”

Something felt missing that was of great importance.

I flexed my hand and tried to summon anything Light-based, finding my powers to be suppressed…

“Well this isn’t good.” I muttered to myself.

Rose scanned me and caught on to what I was talking about immediately. “You think? Get comfortable I guess, because I have no idea how long it's going to take to fix this one.” 

Valkyrie grasped my chest a little harder, her emotions beginning to course into me like a landslide. I’ve felt this a few times already, never got any less weird though. Perhaps it’s just how her species behaves and I’m overthinking it. I began to hug her back, embracing her to the best of my ability despite how much everything hurt. Slowly she stopped crying and instead took a more depressed posture, reflecting what I could feel now filling the room.

“Everything will be fine.” I reassured as she began to shake slightly.

The experience here so far has been surreal, but I have to keep in mind that I will have to do my job. I just don’t have a choice in whatever happens to me, I’m just here to protect and serve and look at what that’s gotten me. I should be thankful this world is friendly when compared to mine, not to detract from the obvious problems from around here.

Thankfully the emotions coming from her turned to more positive ones. She broke away from me and sat on the bed, wiping away the tears from her face and sparkling red eyes. I noticed the weird horns on the sides of her head were glowing slightly as she began to lighten up and smile.

[Thank you, and to answer your question that you thought before. I just thought that it was a song like the ones my mom used to sing, I never knew it was dangerous.] 

“It's no problem like I said,” I said while sitting up on the bed beside her. “We just need to be careful to not get each other killed. Let me or Rose know if you feel like you can do something out of the ordinary, I’d rather not have any more surprises.” 

I noticed Henricks absence from the room, odd, I thought he’d be the second person to my side should I ever fall. Maybe Rose told him off or something, I’d rather not expect anymore from the kid as is, I owe him for going out of his way to help me. 

I got up and had Rose appear in front of me. “Where is Henrick?” 

“Well, I just thought something fell so I didn’t think it was important, I left him in the living room.” she said with little care in her voice. Least that explained him for me, stress seemed to leave my mind a bit. 

Rose was about to leave the room until I spoke out after her, she stopped to listen while still facing the doorway. “Don’t tell him that my powers are temporarily out, for his sake not mine.” 

Quietly she nodded in understanding before leaving, I pray she has an estimate for how long this suppression is gonna last. 

“So your mom used to sing for you eh?” I asked Valkyrie. 

She seemed to glance at the ceiling like she was picturing something. [Remember when I said that I was born and raised in a daycare?]

“Yes?” 

[Well, I did spend most of my childhood there, but I did have a few years before then where I was with my parents deep in the forest. I don’t remember much, but from what I can, it was perfect…] she seemed to trail off in remembrance of something.

The mood quickly changed in her posture, she seemed frightened immensely and curled up on the side of the bed before continuing. [She sang songs for me to fall asleep to, teaching me how to sing as well in little bits. Promising that when I evolved into a Kirlia she would teach me a full song…]

She shook her head as her voice began to crack. [I just wish that I could’ve learned before I realized it was too late… then they were gone.]

I could tell she was desperately fighting back tears that she’d been holding in for who knew how long. Suppressed and hidden away from everyone the entire time, I could only imagine how she felt.

It was time to tell her a story of my own.

“I knew this kid at The Tower in the Last City, the relationship started when I came to the Tower after my first revive. He wouldn’t stop asking questions about where I had come from and how I got my weapon. Much like yourself.” I said as I put a hand on her shoulder.

A small smile formed on my face. “A few missions later, I started coming to him to tell him what I had done while I was away. I told him tales of grandeur and glory, about the monsters I killed, the people I saved, he loved all of it. He enjoyed my company and me and Rose enjoyed his, even my fireteam took a liking to him. Everyone would tell him their perspectives on our Crucible matches or Raids. We had some good laughs then, just me and boys and gals.” 

“Eventually,” my tone changed to a darker one which earned her attention. “I started asking around the Tower on who the kid even was, and found out he was an orphan.” 

“He helped out around the Tower where he was allowed, he was alone and by himself. I realized why he liked us so much, we were the only people who really spent time with him.” Tears of my own were barely being held back.

I smiled again, but it was empty of any emotion. “So I then formulated a plan to make him happy for his upcoming birthday. I was going to get him a trophy of something big and nasty for him to hold onto to remind him of us. I planned to record it all for him to see just how awesome it could be. And lastly, I was going to take him on an expedition with the entire fireteam outside the Last City and show him the many beautiful places that still existed.”

Memories began to fall into place. “Everyone was in agreement and were eager to do it, we were going to give him the best few days of his life no matter what. We found the energy signature of a giant Vex Minotaur and set off on our hunt, planning for everything before giving Rose the ‘okay’ to start recording. It was some of the most fun I ever had, taglines and cheesy references were galore and it was glorious. Eventually we found and started fighting the Minotaur, we fought with more than just a mindless want to kill that day, we fought to make someone we knew happy.”

“We killed it successfully and took its head for him to have, after taking out the components that might reactivate later of course.” I said with a bit of genuine laughter. “Everything was set, we were going to take it back to him and hang it up on his wall for him, before taking him on an adventure of his own.” 

Valkyrie looked extremely curious about how this related to her.

“That's when we got an emergency recall...”

Everything darkened as an unnatural anger arose from within me, I barely kept it below the surface. “We arrived just as The Cabal started an attack on the Last City, just as they destroyed the Tower and started their ground assault on the inside. We landed in a landing area and started blazing through what was left of the Tower, calling out his name and fending off an invading force to the best of our ability.”

“We found him…” a few tears started stringing down my face. “He had a sidearm in his hands, all the rounds fired, surrounded by four dead Cabal Legionary and Combat Frames, looking scared for his life.” 

“He started running towards us the second he noticed us, for once I thought there was justice in this world…” I looked to the ground.

Everything started to burn on the inside with hatred and sorrow. “A single Psion with a sniper rifle appeared behind him… all of us started aiming far too late to stop it. Everything seemed to slow as a single shot ran out, he dropped to the floor clutching near his heart.”

“One of us had another sniper and killed it before it could get a second shot off, we all rushed to our fallen friend's side… only to be told nobody could heal it because he wasn’t attuned with the Light.” the anger left, leaving behind a bitter taste in my mouth.

“Worst part was that it didn’t even kill him right away.” my voice became devoid of emotion. “There was nothing we could’ve done, in the end, he died in my arms incoherently crying out for someone to save him.”

Valkyrie started hugging me while I continued. “You remind me of him, although obviously different in ways, I feel the same way as I did back then. It's odd, I never thought in a millennia that I’d be here in a new world with creatures like you, let alone one where one is my friend.”

[I never thought I’d have a friend from a different world as well. Thank you for rescuing me back in the forest when no one else would.] she said while her horns began to glow again.

I suddenly felt better, happy even. A smile slowly grew on my face as I contemplated where to go from here. She smiled along with me as I got up. “You’re welcome, maybe we can continue this conversation outside somewhere that has a nice view.”

[Sounds good to me.] she chirped happily.

Suddenly the sounds of glass breaking sounded out from the living room.

I ran through the doorway with my gun drawn and ready to go, finding a broken window with Henrick and Rose staring at something that flew in through it.

“The hell’s going on?” I said while the safety on my gun clicked off. 

On the ground was a stone that had Hive engravings on it, I put two and two together and realized the Wizard sent us a message. Rose was already scanning it, Henrick had a kitchen knife in one hand and a Pokéball in the other staring at the window with neither fear or nervousness in his eyes. 

I approached Rose carefully. “What does it say?” 

“It says, ‘you cannot hide Guardian.’ and then a bunch of stuff I can’t translate.”

No powers, only my gun and our skill in combat, against the Hive and whatever horrendous things they have waiting for us…


	5. Lightless Night

Alright, so I’ve done some digging on FFN for Pokémon crossover fics and found that there is exactly ONE other Pokémon/Destiny crossover fic on FFN, pretty funny if you ask me. I’d swear there’d be more, guess StarWars/Pokémon is the thing to do.

So I wanted to do some weirder crossovers with Pokémon that haven’t been done (or done well) before. I have my own ideas which I might do, but if you have something that you think sounds neat and want me to write it, then PM me or something.

Current ideas are a StarWars/Pokémon crossover, except it's not a fused worlds fic where everything is mashed together. It's more or less Rex and a bunch of Clones crashland through a portal of some kind that leads to the PMD world. Then a bunch of random ideas ensue involving PMD styled Pokémon society. Basically it's ‘PMD Frontier Justice’ but Star Wars, so far the first chapter is coming along nicely.

Second and last idea is a Pokémon/Team Fortress 2 crossover, it's been kicking in the back of my mind, although I cannot confirm if it’ll stay relevant to me. 

ALSO I MOD A DISCORD SERVER IF YOU’RE A WRITER AND WANT HELP OR TALK TO PEOPLE https : // discord.gg / jaxtAG3 just get rid of the spaces and it should work or PM me for another link.

\------- 

The odds have most definitely shifted to their side.

And I was having none of it.

“Henrick, stay away from the windows, Valkyrie, stay with him.” 

Rose disappeared as my helmet phased onto my head, thankfully my HUD seemed unaffected from the song. 

I crouched down as I approached the shattered window, shadows outside plaguing everything in an impenetrable darkness. We could all be watched from it, and nobody would ever know.

Rose’s panicked voice filled my mind. “Nothing is showing up on my scans, no Hive magic, no other lifeforms even, it's like they are preventing us from seeing anything.” 

What happened to everyone in the building? Worse yet, what's going on in the rest of the city? If it's local to just us, then I’m worried for what attention this could draw to us.

“Do you have access to any other weapons I had on myself?” I asked while peering out into the darkness. 

A small screen popped up, showing me that I had a few other weapons at my disposal. Including a rocket launcher I got from Emperor Calus’s ship around Nessus, although I doubt I’ll be using that with the possibility of civilians getting stuck in the crossfire. 

I pulled out a sidearm I scavenged from Nessus itself, ‘Drang’ I believe was the formal name for the old model that became popular for a while after somebody discovered it. 

Making sure it was loaded, I carefully made my way over to Henrick and gave it to him. “Point, aim, shoot. Don’t point it at anything you do not wish to be destroyed, and you reload it by pushing this button and inserting another magazine into it, understand?” 

He nodded feverishly, the knife getting put back onto the counter.

“Is the radio working?” I asked Rose.

Without a word, the radio sprung to life and started beeping as it all came online. Unless my powers come back, we have no other choice but to plead that another of my team members are nearby.

Rose took initiative and started sending a signal out to any Guardian com frequency. “This is Voidbreaker-four under attack from the Hive, we need backup immediately at our position, we don’t know how long we’ll be able to last for.” 

The radio cackled with static, before a feminine voice pierced it. “Kanin is that you? This is Voidbreaker-two, rushing to your position ASAP-” 

Static filled the air again as the signal was cut off, along with the power to the entire building. Every single light disappeared, leaving us in darkness. Rose broke the darkness by giving us some light, barely enough to see where we were going.

I could feel Valkyrie’s fear, for her sake I tried to ignore it as I slowly made my way to the door. The pitter patter of footsteps could be heard, light like a human but with a hollow echo to it. Thrall were approaching fast, and who knew what else.

A soft green glow could be seen permeating from below the door, a light source from some Hive spell.

They knew we were here.

I kicked open the door and opened fire down the entire hallway, nausea-inducing screams echoed down as every bullet hit something vital. The muzzle flash showed the panicked face of an Acolyte return to dust as my bullets tore through it. 

The roaring horde of Hive started running through the hallway as my gun clicked empty. I slammed the door shut and locked it, reloading my gun and crouching down. “Get ready for their breach, remember, point aim and shoot.” I said to Henrick.

Another window shattered behind me as a claw tore into my shoulder. It tried to rip me out the window as a single shot rang out as the Thrall fell back out from where it came from. 

“Guess I’m a quick learner.” Henrick muttered as he tried to reload it, fumbling with the magazine before slipping it into place. He seemed a little better now with his first kill under his belt. “How many do you think there are?” 

“Who knows, we just need to last ‘till she gets here.” I readied my gun again, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. 

The claws of a Thrall ripped a hole in the door, their unholy screaming echoing around the entire room. Henrick fumbled again as he stepped backwards out of surprise with terror on his face. I flicked a switch on my gun, causing its flames on the barrel to grow.

I charged and broke through the door, crushing the Thrall behind it while unloading once more down the hallway. Each burst ripping through their ranks with zero sympathy to give about it. The magazine ejected, smoking with sparks flying off of it as I inserted another in.

Such a shame, I was running out of targets, and ammo. I toned down the flames again, turning the overdrive off and returning it to its shotgun form. I had to conserve ammo now more than ever until my powers come back so Rose can synthesize me more. 

I spotted one Acolyte, the sole survivor of my barrage. I raised my weapon I shot once. A buzz briefly filled the hallway as my bullets suddenly froze in the air. I stared in disbelief, looking out the windows to my left and seeing what I assume to be psychic type Pokémon coordinating the Hive attack. 

One that looked awfully similar to a Wizard, except green and white with a crystal in its chest that was bright red in areas, but looked blackened with blight in others. The more I saw of it, the more I realized it looked like Valkyrie but more grown up.

The Pokémon looked me in the eyes with a soulless expression. Its sullen eyes devoid of life it once had, replaced by a mindless husk of its former self. One I’ve seen only once before. A chill went down my spine I never felt before, like I was staring into someone trapped within their own mind.

With a flick of its wrist I was knocked flat on my back, my armor groaning a little as my own bullets were barely stopped by it. The Acolyte charged while firing its weapon, pressing its advantage. I jumped up off my back, dodging by the purple bullets that collided with the floor. I took one to my chest, easily shrugging it off as I grabbed its hand and ripped it off before lifting it by its neck.

I looked at the Pokémon, its expression unchanged. Its dress fluttered a little in the wind as it stared me down, some Thrall and Acolytes behind it waiting for orders. I crushed the struggling Acolyte’s neck before ripping its head off. 

“WAS THAT ALL?” I shouted at the menacing figure as I threw the disembodied head at it. 

The head bounced along the ground from the second story drop, landing directly in front of it. The Pokémon looked oddly at it before picking it up and holding it in both hands. The skull began to glow green, floating off into the air before a flash of green light exploded from it.

My jaw dropped, the flash left behind the same Acolyte I just killed standing there. Only one Hive Wizard was able to do that, Nokris, and he was killed in a strike mission against Xol. That means the Wizard that ended up here with me must be one of his most devoted followers, one that fled back deeper into mars after Nokris’s defeat.

I turned around, realizing that means the same thing for all the Thrall I just killed. Green glow lit up the entire hallway, my eyes went wide as I ran back into the room and motioned for everyone to get up. 

“What's wrong?” Rose asked while observing the glow behind me. 

I picked up Valkyrie and shoved Henrick out the door. “JUST RUN.” 

The Thrall were nearly already resurrected, we bolted down the hallway towards the stairs. Rose hopefully getting an idea on what we’re dealing with. Henrick tried opening the door, something heavy on the other side stopped it.

“I think we can push it open,” he gestured to me as he started pushing. “c’mon.” I tried to help, finding that it was budging bit by bit. 

It wouldn’t be enough, we needed time we didn’t have. “Valkyrie, can you help him with your powers?” 

She nodded, turning around to say something. [Keep the monsters away please.] she nervously said.

“I will, just don’t turn around again.” I said as my gun’s flames flared up once more. The Thrall horde started their screaming once more. Some things never change.

They charged simultaneously as they started getting ripped apart for the second time in their mindless onrush. Smoke and fire started to start on some of the curtains on the wall from missed shots. 

One Thrall made it past, getting closer then I liked. It jumped at me swinging its claws. I charged into it with my shoulder, sending it to the ground. I picked the thing up and bashed its head against a window frame before tossing the body out. 

“The door’s open, Kanin lets go.” Rose said over the comms as the green glow already started coming back.

I got in the doorframe, Henrick froze on the stairs and looked at me. “What are you doing? You said we needed to get the hell out.” 

“Keep going, I’ll catch up.” I ordered as my gold and white rocket launcher appeared in my hands. 

The horde looked at me mockingly, they knew I was running out of ammo until my powers came back. 

I laughed and raised the launcher. “Arrivederci.” 

The rocket flew through the air and exploded, rocking the building as I shut the door before it reached me. It disappeared from my hands, replaced again by my flak cannon. 

I ran down the stairs, now feeling the effects of not having my Light ravaging my senses. The pain from before all mounting up as I struggled to keep my balance. I fought the urge to collapse as I saw Henrick carefully sweep the street we exited out onto. 

“Rose, how are things looking for my powers?” I whispered to her. 

She scanned me again, looking to be getting more agitated with every second. “You’re Light is returning to full strength, by morning you should be fine. But I don’t know if we have the time since we’re being hunted right now.” she whispered back.

Valkyrie carefully observed our surroundings from beside me, noticing my impairments and pain. [You’ll be fine, right?] she asked. 

“I will, this isn’t the first time for me, not even close.” I reassured. Trying not to exhibit any signs of pain beyond the wounds she could see. I didn’t want them to worry about me, not now.

We spent what felt like hours carefully running between streets and creeping through alleyways. The lack of Hive and civilian presence really put me off. Cars were in the middle of the streets like the drivers were just taken from them suddenly. Stores and restaurants completely devoid of any living being. 

Something was up, and I didn’t know what. 

I remember one thing about the Wizard, it seemed good with illusions, maybe we aren’t even in the city anymore. I stopped and observed my surroundings carefully, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. But I felt that we’ve been going in circles.

[Why have we been going back and forth?] Valkyrie asked with her eyes closed, she’s been observing our movements with her powers.

“We’ve been going back and forth?” I asked. 

She opened her eyes, surprised as she realized what's been going on. [Yea, maybe I should’ve told you sooner…]

“Everyone stop, Rose, scan everything and relay to my helmet.” I ordered as everyone got behind me.

A voice ripped through my mind. [There won’t be a need for that, Guardian.] 

Everything went black for a moment as our surroundings came back to us. We haven’t moved from in front of the hotel. Hive were everywhere around us, revealing themselves in much superior numbers from before. 

The soulless figure of the Pokémon appeared in front of us, hands behind its back, flanked by a single Hive Knight.

“You can just use your superpowers and get us out of this, right?” Henrick asked. 

[There is no escape.] the Pokémon telepathically declared to everyone. 

I raised my gun, we just had to last ‘till she got here. “Actually-”

My comms blazed open with a feminine voice. “I recommend you get your friends to duck, SIVA is going to be flyin around for a minute or two.”

A pulse of bullets ripped into a nearby Thrall. “DUCK.” I shouted as the Thrall exploded with red particles swarming out of its torn body and ripping into nearby Hive. The horde started their charge, their numbers not mattering to the SIVA ripping them all apart. 

The Pokémon changed its expression to one of unamusement. [This is nothing but a minor loss, we are immortal too now thanks to Nokris’s Disciple, and we are infinite in number.] The Knight and Pokémon disappeared, leaving behind just the swarm of Acolytes and Thrall.

I breathed a sigh of relief, now with their leader gone they should die permanently. 

Hive were falling everywhere around us to the growing swarm of SIVA, the graceful form of a Hunter landed beside me. She had a cape on with a radio transceiver on it, with a Vex looking chest piece and helmet. “Using a rocket launcher in a civilian location? You’re insane, but damn it made my job of tracking you down easier. So thanks, for being you I guess.”

“You’re still late to the party, Raven.” I retorted.

“True, and we aren’t out of this yet.” she threw a knife into the head of a charging Thrall, it collapsed to the ground as it exploded in Solar energy. “And I know just the solution.” 

Raven jumped into the air, pulling into the Void and bringing a bow back from it, letting loose arrows everywhere. Creating orbs of Light for me to use with every kill. I jumped at them, finding a spark within me suddenly burst into flames. 

My fists caught fire as I found the strength to pull a hammer from the newfound energy. I slammed the ground, sending flames in all directions. The Thrall’s screaming forms sent back to hell once more as they burned away to ashes. 

Silence was now present, no Thrall or Acolyte in sight. I stifled the fire and took a deep breath.

Henrick cried out in pain, I turned around and saw him pinned by a Thrall with five more coming. I lifted my gun to shoot but realized I’d hit him as well. Raven jumped through the air and kicked the Thrall off him, reaching to the sky and unloading a barrage of golden gun shots, nailing each in the head in quick succession.

Valkyrie stood there, frozen in fear of what almost happened. Rose was beside her, whispering something. 

“So you got one of em little critters too ey?” Raven asked, pointing to Valkyrie. 

I took my helmet off, finally feeling somewhat safe again. “That ‘critter’ is a ‘she’, while I was lost in the forest I rescued her. Did you find one as well?” 

“Yea actually,” she whistled and the form of a small black fox-like creature with a red bit of fur on the top of its head appeared beside us, like it was there the whole time. “Caught this lil’ guy trying to take one of my knives, he can use illusions and stuff, it's pretty neat. Tried leaving him behind but he’s also a good tracker, kept finding us, so we just decided to keep him and name him Zak.” 

The sirens of a police car started to approach, I made my armor disappear along with Raven. 

“I say we catch up later, for now we need to get to our room to craft a story of what happened here.” I suggested.

She waved me off, already heading off towards the building with Zak draped on her shoulder. “Show me to your room, oh great and mighty Titan.” 

I picked up the frail form of Valkyrie, still in shock in my hands as I took the lead inside.


	6. The Hunter and The Heretic

Concocting an explanation for the police was easier to accomplish when we got to our rooms. Apparently everyone in the building previously before the attack was somehow back without even a scratch on their bodies.

We played dumb, telling everyone we thought that it was an accident of some kind. The scorched hallway was thankfully rendered usable since the structural integrity remained viable. Or at least that's what Rose told me. I wasn’t listening too much to the broader details on how the building was constructed according to her.

I swore that my rockets did more damage to the environment any other time I use it. Maybe the Pokémon was protecting the environment using its powers to not draw civilian suspicion. 

Raven was sitting on a couch in front of me, Zak in her lap blissfully sleeping. I sat opposite from her, Valkyrie leaning on me with a sullen look. Henrick sat on another chair nearby, forming a triangle. 

“So you can’t remember how we got here either too eh?” Raven asked while she leaned back.

“No, but that Wizard looks familiar enough for me to get a vague idea.” 

She sighed, making a knife appear in her hands and twirling it around. “Something something portal destabilization… killing the Wizard sends us back. That's my guess.” 

“Mine as well, did you contact any other of our fireteam members? Or were you as alone as I was.” I asked as Valkyrie listened in.

“I did, but you’re not going to like who.” she stopped twirling her knife, making it balance on the tip of her index finger instead. “Ketzer contacted me, said he was a few klicks out when I got yours, he should be showing up soon.” 

“Maybe it was that Thorn-using heretic that messed up the portal in the first place…” I mumbled to nobody in particular.

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed again. “I use SIVA, what's wrong with him using a Thorn? It's not even the original one.” 

“What's a ‘Thorn’?” Henrick asked. 

“A damn powerful gun that was originally created by the Hive to permanently kill Guardians, the short story is that the original is insanely powerful and long gone thankfully. While replicas existed to serve the same purpose, they aren’t as powerful. And most are now wielded by people unaware of its history and have basically exorcised the Hive magic out of the gun. Hell, I have one right here-” Raven reached into the air and pulled out her Thorn, a black handcannon with blackened spikes jutting out where the edge of the barrel was. Green bits on it glowed a little, symbolizing that it was still very much a Hive in origin weapon. “This thing shoots stuff that poisons you as well, pretty neat for tracking and has saved my hide a few times.”

I narrowed my eyes as my voice deepened. “Except Ketzer never did get the Hive magic out of his. He gets the job done, but I do not trust him with my back one bit.” 

Raven facepalmed. “Not this again…” she sighed annoyedly.

I continued. “Ketzer loves the unknown, often embracing it before he can understand the side effects. But that is his downfall, he’s too loose, he’s been into Vex networks that even his Ghost is shocked by. Seen and performed Hive magic that makes even human sacrifice seem like a tea-party. Ketzer is just… off. Unhinged.” 

“And you aren’t? Have you seen yourself in the Crucible?” Raven retorted. Making her Thorn disappear, allowing her to start twirling her knife around again. 

“Ho ho, I’m only unhinged in competition with my fellow man.” I leaned forward and stared into her. “I’m not obsessed with magics and hexes like him, don’t ever compare me to him like that.” 

She leaned in as well, a smile on her face opposed to what I expected. “Whatever, big boy. Do what you want. I’m just here trying to make sure the world doesn’t fall apart while we are here.” 

I took a deep breath and leaned back. No point in arguing more with Henrick here, he shouldn’t need to worry about my squabbles with my fireteam. Raven leaned back as well, starting to pet and scratch Zak who happily rolled over to accept it. 

Henrick was looking back and forth between us, probably unsure of what to say or do in this awkward situation for him. I smiled slightly to try and alleviate the mood. 

“So, uh, whats next?” Henrick nervously asked. 

“I may not trust Ketzer, but he’s a third Guardian that can wield the Light when he wants.” I reluctantly stated. “It’d be worse for him to be by himself out there.” 

“Wait a minute, I just realized that Kanin got a kid involved. When did he meet you?” 

Henrick awkwardly shuffled in his seat. “He, uh… about two days ago he helped me out of a very damaging situation let's just say… plus I’m bored with nothing to do so yeah. Here I am, helping immortal super soldiers fight hellspawn from their world.” 

“Hellspawn? Nah, Hive are worse, surprised you’ve kept so calm. Maybe there’s a soldier in ya somewhere.” Raven said.

“I’m just a guy trying to do something new, not a soldier…”

“C’mon, let loose a little. I’ll show ya how to use a sniper rifle first thing tomorrow after I get some sleep. Apparently my Ghost has been telling me I should since there isn’t much else to do while the night is nigh.” 

I got up, holding Valkyrie in my arms. “If you’re going to do that, make sure you’re far enough out that nobody can hear it. I’d rather not deal with police, or anyone for that matter.” I said as I headed towards the bedroom. Raven could do whatever she wanted so long as it wasn’t problematic, I trust her not to do such things. 

[She seems… nice...] Valkyrie sleepily said. 

I opened the bedroom door and closed it behind me, still holding Valkyrie in my arms. “Eh, she’s an acquired taste. You’ll see what I mean tomorrow. Pray I don’t have to fix any problem she inevitably will cause.” 

[What kind of problems?]

“The kind that requires some delicate handling, the only thing I can’t just punch to make go away.”

She yawned as her confused voice echoed in my mind. [How many problems do you solve by punching things anyway?]

“Well I don’t deal with people very much, so honestly, probably all of them.” I was a soldier of the Light, not a politician. It's my job to punch things until they don’t have any bones left to break in the name of keeping the Last City safe. And I’ll gladly do it forever.

Especially with friends like mine. 

Valkyrie seemed surprised. [My mom and dad always told me to leave violence as the final thing to try…]

“Violence isn’t an answer, it's a question.” I tightened my fist, creating a small spark of Arc. “And the answer is yes. They will do worse, for they want you dead, your mercy will be wasted on them. Look at what they did to you and me already, and I’ve told you what they did to my people and friends.”

She pondered what I said for a moment, her innocent expression wrapped in a tired state. [I’m not talking about the monsters, I remember what you nearly did to Henrick. I could feel your anger bubbling around you…]

“It's there, but I don’t act on it. That’s called self control and is a valuable skill you should have.”

Rose appeared in front of us. “One you lack, oh Destroyer of the cosmodrome.” 

“So what if I brought down an entire building by accident while we were doing a Strike mission? I didn’t ‘lose control’ throughout that entire time.” 

“You mean the actions that nearly got our entire Fireteam buried were calculated? Zavala was only impressed by the fact nobody got stuck under the rubble.” Rose retorted.

I heartily laughed. “The risk was indeed calculated, I just don’t enjoy numbers. Still my point stands, self control is needed if you ever want to survive longer than the typical Thrall.”

[You destroyed a whole human building?] she asked in shock. 

“It was a run-down and rusted to all hell warehouse, brought it down because I didn’t feel like clearing it out with all the Hive in it. It fell with a few well placed supercharged punches.”

Valkyrie jumped onto the bed, bouncing on it. “Have you ever been on a human bed before?” I asked with a little curiosity to what she knew. 

[No, everything here is new to me…]

I gestured to the pillow and blankets. “You put your head there, and sleep underneath this part here. Typically a bed this size would be used for one person, and tonight that’ll be you.”

[What about you?] 

“I’ll sleep when I feel safe, right now my gut keeps telling me something is… off.” I didn’t know why, the feeling of dread flowed through my veins. This feeling was rarely wrong, it’d be better for me to be awake anyway in case Ketzer shows up.

I sat down on a chair in the corner, carefully cleaning my weaponry as Valkyrie stared up at the ceiling. I could tell she was uncomfortable, scared even. “Is something wrong?” 

[What if they come back?] she asked with her voice stuttering in fear. 

I cocked my weapon to release a shell in it’s chamber, examining the barrel for any faults. “Remember, I held them off without my powers for a good while. With my powers they didn’t stand a chance, and now there are two Guardians in the same building at full power with a third on the way here. If anything, they’re afraid of us.”

Satisfied with its state, I slid the magazine back into place as the weapon faded away and was replaced by my rocket launcher. This thing has been through hell and back with me, and has been a source of self-inflicted death. Glad I didn’t miss that rocket in the hallway somehow, that was what bought us enough time for Raven to arrive. 

I was starting to notice a slight drop in my ammo count though, I needed to start conserving it. Rose could only make so much from materials our enemy drops. I had two more rockets, each one having the ability to stop a fight completely. We’re fine for now. 

Valkyrie stirred again, she barely took up any space on the bed at all with her small form. Even after her ‘evolution’ she acted like a child, innocent and curious. I wonder how much I should tell her, lest I destroy what little innocence she does have. 

She turned her head and stared into me with those crimson eyes. [I can’t sleep… the monsters won’t get out of my head…]

I phased my rocket launcher away and laid down halfway on the bed next to her. She wrapped her slender left arm around my right and hugged it closely. Her emotions were flowing into me again, I could feel the fear and confusion swirl around me. My mind wanted to break down, to flee and run away. I remained still, sturdy in my foundation. 

Slowly she stilled once more, drifting off to sleep as her grip loosened. Carefully I got up, tucking her in as gently as I could. Her breaths were short and steady, a small smile on her face. I summoned Rose, quietly gesturing to Valkyrie. “Keep an eye on her for me please, odds are Ketzer is showing up tonight. Relay anything weird happening to me right away, alright?” 

She nodded, floating over to where I was seated before and passively scanning the area. Her blue eye occasionally glancing at Valkyrie. I was deathly paranoid that something was wrong with her, first the Wizard messed with her head, then she started singing the Deathsong… 

I walked out of the room, seeing that Henrick and Raven were asleep on the couches. I wonder what got them asleep like that so fast. I went out the front door, finding myself staring down the fire damaged hallway I was blasting my way through two hours ago. Quickly I made my way upstairs, to the roof of the building.

The view was of the typical townscape, although this place was relatively smaller then what I was expecting. Much smaller, made me wonder where exactly I ended up on this ‘earth’ and if there are other people similar to me here. 

Fresh cold air surrounded me, but even then… it was too cold. A shadow was just out of place, the cold of the night intensified as the form of a helmet-less black Exo emerged from it. A foreboding green glow from the weapon on his hip just barely illuminating the area. 

Ketzer, the resident rule-breaking Warlock of Fireteam Voidbreaker. 

“I’m surprised you came out to greet me.” he said with a glint of his purple mechanical eyes. 

I noticed something was behind him, the form of some Pokémon maybe. “Where did you come from?” 

“The shadows, a break in reality, the void… does it really matter?” he chuckled while a tinge of ice formed on his right hand. “I ended up quite far from everyone else, I was able to contact Raven and the other three in our team- albeit briefly. I had to rush here after all just in case...”

“Just in case of what?” 

The ice forming around his hand extended outwards and into a staff with a ball of energy on the end. It looked like some kind of channeled weapon, however it clearly wasn’t made of light… 

“Do you not remember what we were doing? We broke the cusp of turning the Darkness into nothing more than a mere tool we can wield. Wait- you don’t remember, do you?” 

I shook my head. “No, I don’t. And what are you channeling?”

“Come now,” he pointed it at me. “There is Light, and then there is…”

“You actually succeeded then...” I said in shock. He really did it, he found the power he was looking for. 

“Yes, and everyone else in our Fireteam did as well-”

“WHAT?” I didn’t believe for a second that I willingly took on the Darkness as something to use. “WHAT DID WE DO?” I angrily hissed at him as I took a step forward.

A sword shot out of the shadow behind him, putting the tip to my neck. I froze, glaring down the sentient sword as Ketzer waved it off. “Please don’t do that, Anubis. Kanin is a friend, albeit thick headed. And if you do kill him, he’ll come back like me and I’d rather not deal with his fury.”

“I’ll ask again,” I deepened my voice. “What did we do?” 

‘Anubis’ retreated back behind Ketzer. “We messed up, quite badly might I add. Though I doubt I remember everything, the gist is that we were on a mission to kill a Wizard who was a follower of Nokris and they reversed the entire situation to draw us into a trap. Wizard tried to take us to the Ascendant Plane, but I stopped it by messing with the portal… that's when it arrived.” 

“It nearly killed us all…” he marveled the staff for a moment. “Our Ghosts lost the ability to bring us back and were weakened by some weird crystal the Wizard brought out. Raven… I think, shot and shattered it. The power flooded through the room and ‘reinvigorated’ everyone.”

“Including the Wizard…” I realized what happened, that's how it is so powerful now. 

He smiled. “Yes, including the Wizard, but not before everyone used these new abilities we acquired, even you. Albeit the experience was short, the cave started to collapse and we had to flee through the portal. With both me and the Wizard trying to input our own will on it. We broke it, seeing as we ended up in a brand new world nothing like ours.” 

“... If you turn against us, no amount of Darkness will hide you from me.” I muttered.

“There is no risk, Kanin. The Darkness simply gave us a tool, we choose how to use it.” he said optimistically. “I am no traitor.”

I sighed heavily, there was no way for me to argue with him about the ethics of using it. His mind wouldn’t be changed. I can only keep a close eye on him. “Alright, lets go inside then. I’ll introduce you two to everyone in the morning.”

“No, we were going to keep watch.”

I nodded. “You can never be too sure.” we both said in unison.

“Alright then,” I said as I went back downstairs. “Suite yourself, Heretic.”


End file.
